


Birdland

by dvske



Series: Implicit [5]
Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood, Drabble, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvske/pseuds/dvske
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her first performance is for an audience of one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birdland

The first tune to stir her soul, to etch itself to her core, is a jazzy one her mother adores. A lullaby of birds and willows, of tender sighs and whispers and kisses as sweet as her mother's voice whenever the woman hums the song alongside the recordplayer. A fluttery tune she's hummed time, again, long before Red can even begin to place the swell of feeling it seeds in her chest. Every twang of bass, lilt of violin, chime of piano keys: Soft. Brilliant.

The melody spurs on something inside of her until, at last, she's singing for the first time. Soft. Brilliant. Blooming, this child, blooming at the very sight of her mother's infectious grin. The woman's fingers dance along her scalp, ruffling her hair, and the drop of joy in her tone floods the room, floods her heart.

" _Sing_ it, baby girl."


End file.
